During use automotive vehicles collect dust and debris that may obscure the operator's point of view. In colder climates ice may also form on these surfaces. Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with windshield washer systems and the heating system typically includes defrosting options. Recently, the washing and heating systems have been expanded to also provide fluid and/or defrosting to other locations on the vehicle such as rear windows and headlamps. Automotive vehicles are now including externally mounted cameras for driver assistance systems, such as back up assist and parking assist. These cameras frequently become obscured as a result of dirt and debris. Therefore, vehicle washing systems are sometimes used to clean the camera surface.
Due to the increased demand for use of the washer systems vehicles use washer fluid more quickly. Design of washer fluid reservoirs must also meet vehicle packaging, reliability and durability standards.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.